


Assassin

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassins & Hitmen, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Someone starts sending assassins after Ren, if they can even be called assassins. They're poor quality, and all of their contacts are signed by a mercenary by the name of Léonce. Ren isn't sure why he hasn't come after her himself, and finally gets him to explain himself._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Assassin

The mercenary Grief sends an assassin after Renee. She knows it was him. The assassin he sends is poorly skilled, clunky on his feet, monologues at her like a bad theatre play. Killing the man is easy and quick with an added bonus of shutting him the fuck up. On his body, she finds a contact for her head signed by "Léonce", which is the mercenary Grief's first name. She keeps the piece of paper as a souvenir.

She dusts herself off, looks at the blood on her dress. She's not sure how the assassin found her location, this empty ghost town has been off the maps for years, and she told very few where she was going. It doesn't matter now. It's a little amusing, more than anything.

Léonce wants her head, but doesn't bother to take the time to do it himself. What did she do to get so low on his shit list? Ren did lead him on that one time at some formal event they both ended up at, but he certainly doesn't seem like the kind of man to hold a grudge over not getting a blowjob.

Ah well. She's careful to keep an eye out as she exits the empty tavern, ensuring that there isn't a surprise ambush waiting. The place is as barren as when she arrived, though, and she gets back to her army with no fuss.

 

Ren takes on many temporary lovers, but this one is much more skilled than most. Every kiss has her shivering, every touch pointedly placed to drive her wild. Lips and tongue masterful against her clitoris, fingers curling inside her in all the right places.

It's far better than what any man could do.

Her name is very long and complicated to pronounce, so she calls herself Annah. She's a beautiful woman with sharp features, all lean muscle and slender figure. Annah is also quiet. Her voice is soft enough that you have to strain to hear her, her footfalls are nearly inaudible. But oh, if any gods did actually exist, Ren would be convinced that Annah was placed here just for her.

Annah's skill is unmatched by nearly every lover that Ren has taken. It has to be magic, has to be. There's no way that Annah can make her finish five times in less than two minutes with just her fingers alone. But Ren definitely isn't complaining. 

She does complain, however, when she's awoken one night to Annah pinning her down. It scares the shit out of her, but she laughs in the dark, gently chides Annah for scaring her. Things take a very ugly turn when Annah bares her teeth, and Ren catches a glimpse of a knife glinting in the pale moonlight, gripped tight in Annah's hand. Ren kills her, of course, and searches through Annah's things while her men dispose of the body.

Sitting at the bottom of her bag, crumpled and slightly torn from the weight of cosmetics and clothes resting on it, is another contract. Signed by Léonce. Ren huffs, and adds it in with her other souvenir. Ugh. What a shame. Annah's mouth truly went to waste 

 

The third attacks her when she's visiting her family's homestead. 

A man comes up the hill to her, speaking her native language instead of the common tongue. Ren's never seen him around before, but it's been a while since she's been home and he may be new in the village. Wringing a cloth hat in his hands, he asks if she knows anything about the army that the warlord Renegade runs. He wishes to join it, to provide for his family.

Ren tells him where to find the men, as she doesn't outright hire men personally unless they're particularly skilled. His eyes go wide with surprise, and he asks if she's Renegade? She confirms, moves like she's going to put her hand on her hip.

Of course, it's all a game. She isn't stupid, and draws her sword the moment he does.

Thankfully, her nieces and nephews are inside. She quietly tells her brother to keep them that way. They don't need to see this. Caleb is pale faced, but he doesn't argue. Ren's leaving first thing in the morning, she's not going to let another assassin anywhere near her family a second time. 

She heads back outside, drags the corpse to the side of her own little house to where the children can't see if if they look out the window. It doesn't surprise her when she finds yet another contract. 

She really doesn't know what she did to Léonce, but this is getting out of hand. He's a fucking mercenary, if he wants someone dead you bet your ass he's going to do it himself. Is he doing this as an insult, saying that she isn't good enough for him to personally come after her? Is he just trying to annoy her? If he's trying to annoy her, he's doing a fine job.

 

The fourth and fifth come and the same time. They're a set of twins, who come at her in a public place instead of waiting for her to come outside like rational beings. Fucking hell. She just wants to drink in peace in some shitty tavern bar and pretend like she's a normal woman for the night.

She gets up, reaches for her sword and asks the brother and sister why they're here. They try to spin some story about being sent by her right hand man, about needing her back on the field, all while eyeing the hand waiting on the sword hilt. 

Ren tells them that's strange, because her right hand man is in a room in this very tavern, drunk off his ass and dead asleep. It's a lie, and with the way they jump into action, she can tell they didn't do their homework. He actually is still on the field, commanding in her place while she's away. But these two idiots don't know that apparently.

The sister tries to get Ren in the back while the bar patrons evacuates in panic. Ren beheads her, easy, while evading the brother. He freezes when he watches his sister die, and starts to raise his hand at Ren. It crackles will electricity, and she kills him before he can touch her. She couldn't tell he was a mage, and he probably will have killed her if he'd gotten that hand on her.

She takes the contacts from their bodies, tucks them away in her dress pocket. The only person who remained in the tavern was the bartender, who leans back against the wall, arms crossed. He's undoubtedly seen worse, but Ren leaves him a hefty bag of coin as an apology.

 

There's a few months gap between assassins, which lets her grow comfortable. Comfortable, but not unwary. Ren sends a few expendable men to do some intel work to see what has her on Léonce's bad side, but none of them ever return. As to be expected, she guesses. 

Without the constant threat of him trying to have a knife put in her back, Ren's able to turn the tide of the war and push back the king's army. She conquers yet another portion of his kingdom, sets up some of her men in positions of power. The king is a cruel, unkind bastard of a man, and the people are grateful for this liberation. Parties in the street last all throughout the night, and there is drinking, food, and plenty of lovers to choose from. 

The man she takes is persistent, and Ren's convinced he's the one sent after her now. He's pushy during sex, but never gets close enough to her bounds to warrant pushing him off. Until he takes her by the wrists, pins her down and tells her he's always wanted a baby with someone powerful.

Nope. No. Not happening. Ren already told him he couldn't finish in her. She headbutts him in the nose and he screeches like a stuck hog, bleeds all over her face and chest before she shoves him onto the floor. She gets dressed while he shouts obscenities at her, but she leaves out the door without a care. She can find another man, a better one who will be a little more courteous and help her get her night back on the right track.

A woman tries to ambush her in the street, shouting about how Ren needs to die, that she's a stain on the planet, and some other shit that can't be heard over the partying. She lunges, and no one even seems to be paying attention when Ren snaps the woman's neck and leaves her body in the street. The contact hangs partway out of the woman's trousers, and Ren doesn't even bother to read it before stuffing it into her dress. 

She gets wind of an orgy going on and isn't disappointed when she shows up.

 

The seventh is... Odd. He's scrawny and very young, twenty at the oldest. He's practically trembling when he approaches her, stutters out something about her needing to die. He sounds like the last one that came at her, but far less sure of himself. He fumbles with his knife as she stalks towards him, and freezes in place when she gets him in a headlock.

He drops the knife and clams up when she starts interrogating him. Like a petulant child, he purses his lips, shaking in his boots, and doesn't answer her. With the most sickly sweet voice she can manage, Ren tells him that if he doesn't give her what she wants, he'll suffer. She's got a length of rope in her pack, and can tie a noose, did he know that? And did he know that if his neck doesn't break, she can torture him for hours?

It's too easy to break him. He cries and gives her everything she wants. His contact is indeed signed by Léonce. No, he doesn't know that she did to deserve this. Léonce seeked him out, assessed his skills and then offered him a large sum to bring her back dead or alive, preferably dead. He sobs like a baby when he finds out he isn't the first one sent to kill her, and curls in on himself when he hears the fate of the others.

While he cries himself out, Ren releases him and hastily scribbles a note. Good news for him, she'll let him live and give him some coin to survive the trip back as long as he agrees to deliver this letter back to his boss. The kid is all too quick to agree.

The note merely tells Léonce to stop sending assassins. She's grown tired of his antics. If he wants her dead, he can very well come do it his own fucking self. Ren is a busy fucking woman and can't kill a king is she's having to kill his little "assassins" like mosquitoes. She gives him a location to meet her and a crude drawing of a rude hand gestures.

 

Ren sits in front of the fire, warming her bones while she oils her sword. It's dark out, and she's not used to the chill of the region, definitely not dressed for it. She's about ready to retire for the night, in fact, just to escape from the cold. From somewhere behind her, she can hear almost inaudible footsteps that are distinctly from a two legged creature. Hm. Léonce, probably. Took him long enough.

He emerges from her left and not behind her like she'd thought. Léonce is barely visible in the dim glow of the firelight, the black of his hair and clothes blending him in with the shadows of the trees. She gives the sword one last good wipe down before climbing to her feet, muttering "finally" just loud enough for him to hear.

As she gets up from the ground, he drops his boots on the forest floor. Ah, so that's how a 250 pound man made such little sound while sneaking. She faces him, sword loose at her side. They stare for a few long minutes.

"Well? Have you anything to say, or did you just summon me here to make me exercise?" he asks, leaning his weight on the trunk of a tree.

"I'm just confused," she tells him honestly. "I genuinely don't know why you're doing this. Are you mad that I got drunk to avoid blowing you like twenty years ago? Have I done something to offend you? I don't..." She sighs, trails off.

Léonce raises an eyebrow at her, but still doesn't speak.

Ren shrugs her shoulders. "Is this... Is it some strange courtship ritual? Are you trying to court me? Because there's better ways to go about that, I promise. Did the people you send just need to die? I don't know what the fuck your game is."

His smile is frankly fucking terrifying. That smile of his is rarely seen, and those who see it are usually about ten seconds away from having their throats ripped out. It runs something awful down her spine.

"You are certainly a beautiful woman, but courtship implies marriage and I want nothing to do with such things. You and I are both notorious for our sexual appetites, appetites much too large for things like monogamy. And no, really I had forgotten about the blowjob. I want nothing more than to annoy you, Renee. It seems that I happen to be doing quite a fine job."

Ren gives him a blank look. "But... _Why_?"

"I have nothing better to do."

She's gentle about setting her sword down, before crossing her arms over her chest. "I. Don't understand those motives. I haven't done anything to you. I purposefully avoid your land when I come through because I at least respect you."

"And I do appreciate that," he replies, smile gone but amusement still plain on his face. "That is not going to stop me, however."

What the fuck. Ren doesn't know how to proceed. Her brain flickers like a candle wick burning wrong, and her automatic go-to bubbles out before she can stop herself. "I mean, will you stop if I like, blow you? I won't get drunk this time. I'll even spread my legs, I've heard rumors about how good of a lover you are."

Léonce glances around, acting like he's thinking. Finally, he says "No, I will not be stopping. I will not turn down that invitation, either, if it still remains on the table."

Ren scoffs. "No, fuck that, I'm not going to reward bad behavior."

"Then there is nothing else to discuss. Have a good night's sleep, Renee. Someone will be here for you bright and early."

 

 

It's still the middle of the night when the next assassin tries to end her. This one can barely hold a knife, comes into the little run down cabin screaming bloody murder. They slash wildly while Ren scrambles to untangle herself from the blanket. Half awake, Ren isn't even aware that she's used her enhanced strength to throw the other person until they collide into the wall with several sickening crunches, and stop screaming immediately. 

Fed up, Renee starts sending her own back in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
